Meeting Percy
by chenchen97
Summary: Of course Annabeth and Percy had been dating forever. Of course Annabeth has a mortal bestfriend. Of course Annabeth has a mortal enemy. And of course, neither said friend nor enemy has ever met Percy. Cute oneshot. Annabeth/Percy.


**Meeting Percy**

Annabeth was late again, all because of Percy. They had spent the whole day together and lost track of time, which was nothing new. She needed to get back to the dorm before lights out. Annabeth hurries towards her dorm, which was on the far end of the grounds. Thankfully, she was only a few minutes late.

"Where have you been?" Skylar, Annabeth's best friend asked. In Annabeth's opinion, she was beyond beautiful, with her cascading chestnut waves and piercing green eyes. Skylar had a slight build and a fierce temper, a little like Annabeth herself. Skylar was a mortal that attended school with Annabeth at Katherine Inwood's School of Success, or KISS. After the war, Annabeth had moved to New York to go to a semi-boarding school. She stayed at the school from Monday through Friday and went home for the weekends., her "home" being either Percy's place or Mount Olympus.

"Sorry," Annabeth apologized. "I was with Percy; we lost track of time."

Skylar snorted. "Percy again? Your 'boyfriend'? When exactly do I get to meet your alleged boyfriend?"

Annabeth threw a pillow at Skylar, ignoring her question, she asked, "Did anyone notice my absence?"

"Yeah, but it's alright. I covered for you. Don't worry, in return for me being such an awesome friend, you can introduce me to this 'Percy' you always talk about.

Annabeth sighed, changing into her pajamas and getting ready for bed. "Sure, sure. I promise."

The two girls quickly got ready for bed, seeing that the next day was still a school day.

"Oh, Skylar?"

"Mhmm?"

"What exactly was your cover up for me?"

"Oh, I told Mrs. Pierre you were in the bathroom, most likely with your monthly.

Annabeth groaned.

-:-:-:-

The next morning, the two girls quickly too showers and got dressed. They grabbed the school book they would need for the day and headed down to breakfast.

On their way to class, they ran into someone Annabeth usually tried to avoid: Miss Queen Bee Lilah Force, or as Annabeth liked to call her, the fourth Gorgon sister. Lilah's father was very important in the business world. So Lilah had money, but that wasn't all. She also had looks. Her hair was at least five shades lighter than Annabeth's and naturally straight. She had a body that would look good in anything, even a potato sack. But that was where the positives ended, because on the inside, Lilah was meaner than a Minotaur, and today was no exception.

"Hey Annie!" Lilah's voice dripped with false sweetness.

Annabeth, who did not was any trouble so early in the morning, just nodded her head and tried not to let that annoying nickname get to her. Lilah used it for her amusement and Annabeth's irritation.

"So Annie," Lilah stated conversationally. "I heard you were out with your boyfriend last night."

Annabeth kept her face blank. "And where did you hear that from, may I inquire/"

"Oh, you know," Lilah shrugged. "I have my sources."

Annabeth kept walking.

"Say," Lilah went on. "When can actually see this boyfriend of yours?"

Beside her, Skylar coughed loudly. Annabeth elbowed her and she quickly stopped coughing. Annabeth looked up innocently at Lilah. "You'll see him the next time you see your boyfriend."

Lilah smirked, "Fat chance of that." With a flick of her hair, she strutted away.

Skylar rounded on Annabeth. "Are you crazy? You do know that Brady comes to pick Lilah up almost every day right? And he didn't come yesterday, so he'll surely be there today. You do know that right? I mean, it's not so smart to lie to Lilah, 'cause she'll just get you back, you know?"

Annabeth laughed and put a hand on Skylar's shoulder to steady her rambling friend. "Yes Skylar. I'm perfectly aware of that. I have a plan.

Skylar cocked her head to the side, "You mean, I finally get to meet Percy?"

Annabeth smiled, "Yes, you do."

-:-:-:-

The rest of the day passed by with a few text messages on Annabeth's part, a few squeals of excitement from Skylar, and whispered comments from Lilah, who really didn't believe that Annabeth had a boyfriend.

At four, the dismissal bell rang. Since it was a Friday, all the students headed out the main doors to go home. Annabeth and Skylar followed the crowd out to the front of the school. It was a sunny day. As Annabeth walked out, the sun momentarily blinded her.

"Woah," Skylar exclaimed. "There's this totally hot guy over there. I've never seen him before. Wow, all the girls are about to attack him. Hey, that's weird, he's with Brady. He must be Brady's friend. Annabeth! I told you Brady would be here!"

Annabeth really wasn't listening to Skylar; instead, she was rapidly trying to blink the sun out of her eyes. Then, she started digging through her messy bag to find her sunglasses. And to compare that to looking for a needle in a haystack would not be exaggerating.

"And that guy has a really expensive car. Looks like a convertible. Wow. It looks like the sea. It's like waves."

"Mhmm," Annabeth nodded, still searching for her sunglasses and succeeding. She brought them over her eyes and blinked a few times, adjusting to the light. She then grabbed her friend's arm, dragging her. "Come on Skylar! Let's go find Percy!"

Annabeth pulled Skylar towards the crowd of people, mostly girls. _Why are they all crowded here? _Annabeth wondered. _Is there something special going on that I missed? _ Shaking the thought away, Annabeth led Skylar toward the place where she had told Percy to wait.

After many "excuse me's" and "I need to get through's", Annabeth and Skylar finally made it to the front of the big fountain in front of KISS. A tall guy with dark brown hair was leaning against a brand new car. He had shades over his eyes along with a bored expression. Across from him was another guy, but with dirty blonde hair. He was playing with a lighter.

Annabeth dropped Skylar's arm and ran towards the dark-haired boy. She stood in front of him. Simultaneously, they removed each other's sunglasses. Annabeth grinned at Percy and all but leaped into his outstretched arms.

"I missed you Seaweed Brain."

"Missed you too, Wise Girl," Percy laughed, spinning Annabeth around. Once she was on the ground, she turned towards Skylar.

"Skylar, this is Percy, my boyfriend. Percy, this is Skylar, my best friend."

Percy bent down and whispered in Annabeth's ear, "But I thought me and Thalia were your besties." Annabeth elbowed him, but being invincible, he didn't seem to notice. Percy stretched out his hand towards Skylar.

"Nice to meet you," he said.

Skylar took his hand in a daze. "But… Him… You... Car... But… Huh..?"

Annabeth laughed and waved her hand in front of Skylar's face. "Uhmm, earth to Sky. Earth to Sky." Then, getting the pun, she was Percy collapsed in fits of laughter. Even the blonde-haired boy by the fountain cracked a smile.

All the laughter seemed to snap Skylar out of her trance. She frowned, "Well, that's the first time I've hears that one before." Annabeth and Percy finally stopped laughing.

"So, you're Percy," Skylar stated.

Percy shrugged. "Well, yeah. I'm Percy. And I'm guessing that Annabeth told you tons about me?"

Now it was Skylar's turn to shrug. "Maybe a little," She looked around, tons of girls were giving her and Annabeth a death stare. Then, noticing the guy playing with the lighter, she asked, "Who's that?"

"Oh," Percy grinned. "Silly me, I forgot to introduce you. This is—"

"BRADY!" a huge girly scream echoed around the school yard. Annabeth gripped Skylar's hand, giving her a knowing grin. Lilah was strutting towards the four of them. When she got there, she threw her arms around the blonde-haired boy.

"Brady," she cooed. "I've missed you so much. You didn't come yesterday and you wouldn't pick up your phone." Lilah pouted. Annabeth rolled her eyes towards Zeus.

"Sorry babe. I was with Percy and Annabeth," he jerked his hand toward her. "She was helping is study for our history test. Without her, we would've failed. And then, Percy pushed me into the pool during practice, and my phone was in my pocket." Brady explained.

"Wait wait wait wait wait. Wait a second." Lilah paused for effect. "Why was Annabeth with you?" Lilah said Annabeth's name as someone would say "Medusa".

Percy drew his arms around Annabeth protectively, his voice got dangerously low. "What's wrong with Annabeth?"

Lilah, realizing she had crossed some border, hastily tried to fix things, "No, no. Nothing's wrong with Annabeth, nothing at all." She smiled meekly. Annabeth and Skylar exchanged triumphant smirks. They loved watching Lilah squirm.

Lilah saw this look, and instantly added, "What's it to you anyways?"

Percy glared at her. "If you have a problem with Annabeth, then you have a problem with me. Nobody messes with my girl and gets away with it."

Lilah's mouth dropped open. "Wait, you mean... You two..?" She looked at her boyfriend for help.

Brady looked up, "Yeah Lilah, didn't you know? Percy and Annabeth have been going out like, forever. But then again, you never hang out with me and my friends, I always have to hang out with you and your little stuck up friends. You know, I think we should rethink this whole relationship thing." He turned towards the streets to catch a taxi.

"See you tomorrow man! Don't forget, the meet starts at seven sharp!" in a whisper he added. "Glad you finally came to your senses."

Lilah, who just realized that her boyfriend might have just dumped her, ran after him, glaring at Annabeth.

"You know," Percy stated. "I really don't like that girl. She really needs to get a little more, purity." And with that, at least ten gallons of water that was previously in the fountain found its way onto Lilah, and her eight hundred dollar designer purse.

Lilah screamed and stomped off. Annabeth couldn't help but yell, "Hey Lilah! I wasn't lying. You saw your boyfriend, you met my boyfriend. See?"

With that, Annabeth and Skylar started laughing hysterically. And Percy? Well, Percy just stood off to the side. Pretending that he knew exactly what was going on.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! **

**Reviews are like ice cream... With a cherry on top. [:'**

**-chenchen97**


End file.
